1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air induction valve, and particularly to an air induction valve adapted to increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine when operating at high speeds or under heavy loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, considerable difficulty has been encountered in effecting complete and efficient combustion of air-fuel mixtures in automotive engines throughout all engine loads and speeds. Efficient combustion is greatly dependent on the air-fuel ratio delivered to the combustion chamber of an engine during its operation. Automotive engines are subject to a variety of operating conditions, such as idling, accelerating, decelerating, cruising at low and high speeds, negotiating hills and mountains, pulling loads, and the like. Under such varying conditions, varying proportions of fuel and air must be provided to the combustion chamber to accomplish proper and complete combustion. However, conventional carburetors cannot effectively provide the proper air-fuel mixture required for efficient combustion, under such varying operating conditions. Thus, most conventional carburetors are set to provide a proper air-fuel mixture for idling, accelerating and cruising at low-to-medium speeds, conditions under which manifold vacuum is usually about 18 or more inches of mercury. However, under conditions which result in low engine vacuum, that is, less than about 10 inches of mercury, such as operating at high speeds, negotiating hills and mountains, pulling heavy loads, and the like, the combustion chamber requires additional fuel. While increased amounts of gasoline are fed into the combustion chamber, under these conditions the amount of air in the mix is fixed, resulting in an overly rich mixture of fuel and air. As a result, there is incomplete combustion of the fuel, resulting in wasted fuel and unburned hydro-carbons which are expelled into the atmosphere causing air pollution. While a number of devices have been suggested heretofore to correct this problem, such prior devices have generally been ineffective, too expensive or unsatisfactory for a number of other reasons.